Why Don't You & I
by such a dreamer
Summary: Taiora! Taichi has no idea of how to tell Sora he likes her, so he goes and seeks advice from friends. How'll that turn out? Read and review, please.


Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's all right…

- - -

"I have a problem." 

Koushiro looked up from his game of chess with Miyako, when he heard this statement come from one of his best friends. He was startled really…what could it be? Was it something serious?

"Oh, well…I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities, Taichi. What is it?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping to speak to you on your own. If I came at a bad time, I'll just come around again tomorrow." Taichi said, looking at Koushiro, then to Miyako. He gave kind of a lopsided grin, then cocked a suggestive eyebrow at his red headed friend.

Face flushing a bit, Koushiro pulled out his chair and said, "Excuse me Miyako-chan, I'll be right back."

Koushiro led them out of his living room and down the hall to his bedroom, where he ushered Taichi in, and then closed the door behind them. "So? What's the big idea?" 

"I have girl problems."

"…"

"Don't you have anything to say, Koushiro?" Taichi questioned irritably. He flopped himself down on the floor beside the bed. 

"THAT'S IT?" Koushiro exclaimed, obviously annoyed. "You came all the way to my house and dragged me away from a game with Miyako for THAT?"

"Come on, I need help!"

"I'd say that you've come to the wrong guy, Taichi. Go see Yamato or Jyou or Takeru, or even Daisuke! I wish I could help you, but I really can't." His red hair fell into his eyes, and Koushiro impatiently brushed them aside.

"Excuse me, but who has the girl waiting for him in his living room right now? The one he has liked for the better part of four FREAKING years?" Taichi said, now pacing the room. 

"Shhh!" Koushiro said, trying to calm his friend down. "She might hear you!" 

"Oh, tough deal. She probably already knows. I mean, come on! The only people that don't see what's going on is the two of you!" He laughed, after seeing Koushiro's face. "Anyway, back to me."

Koushiro snorted.

"I like Sora." Taichi said simply.

"I know." Koushiro said. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want your advice. We've been friends forever, since we were only 8, and maybe it's time we're promoted to something else. Only thing is I don't know how she feels."

"Yeah – that's too bad." He nodded his head a bit as he spoke.

"What should I do?" Taichi groaned. 

"Write her an e-mail or something – but I wouldn't suggest online messaging. Too impersonal." Koushiro said, "And that is all the advice I can give you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I've left Miyako waiting long enough."

Taichi shook his head. "She's got you whipped, man."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, "She does NOT!"

"I'm joking. Go out there and have a good game. And thanks, even though your advice kind of sucked."

- - -

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down,  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied…

- - - 

"Hey, Yamato?" Taichi asked, knocking on the rocker's dressing room door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, dude."

Taichi adjusted his khaki colored pants, and dark blue sweater, before running a hand through his dark chocolate colored hair. Out of everyone to ask for advice, the most experienced was Yamato – and he was the one that had liked Sora in the first place.

He opened the door to find Yamato with a guitar across his lap, and humming something. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've gotten another record deal for the band – you should see Mimi, she totally jealous. Actually, Jyou had to calm her down quite a bit, but it was funny."

"Wow, that's great, man. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I haven't seen you forever. How are you? How's Sora?" Yamato asked, putting down his guitar.

"I'm fine – she's fine." Taichi sat down near Yamato. "Actually, that is kind of what I came here to talk to you about. I really like her."

"We've all known that for the longest time." 

"But I don't know what to do about it." Taichi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I know this is stupid, because you liked her in the first place but I didn't know –"

"Chill out, man. I've known that you've liked her for a long time now, probably even before you did." His famous friend said, "And it isn't a big deal to me. You like her, and I'm pretty sure she likes you. So, the two of you are happy, and that's what I want."

"Wow, thanks Yamato."

"No problem. Oh, and I don't like being attached to one girl either, so that's another reason." Yamato said, grinning.

"I should have known," Taichi replied, as the make up artist came into the room. 

"You've got an appointment right now – something about the new video." She said, blushing furiously, as Yamato winked at her. Yamato got up and put his arm around her waist, walking out of the room.

He called back over his shoulder, "You can show yourself out, can't you Tai?"

"What am I supposed to do about Sora?" He yelled back, flustered.

"I don't know, write her a song!" He heard Yamato say, then saw him squeeze the girl's side a bit, and then they were gone. 

- - -

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
Seems like everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right…  


- - -

"Kido, Jyou?" 

"Present."

Jyou Kido sat in his calculus university class patiently waiting for the class to begin. He let his eyes wander around aimlessly as he waited for the teacher.

"Hey, Jyou."

He turned to look beside him, and his eyes almost jumped out of his sockets. "Taichi? What the hell are you doing here?"

Indeed, Taichi had somehow managed to slip into an unoccupied desk beside Jyou, and tried hiding his face behind a math textbook, which was being read upside down.

"I need some advice."

"Well hurry up, my class is about to start." Jyou said irritably. 

"I really like Sora, and I don't know what to do about it." Taichi said, quite quickly.

"Like Sora, or _love_ Sora?" Jyou asked, grinning a bit as his friend flushed.

"Love, I'd say." He said after a moment of hesitation.

"Send her chocolates or something." Jyou shrugged. "It worked on Mimi." 

"If you would all turn you books to page 562, we'll take up where we left off yesterday." The teacher announced, beginning to write on the chalkboard.

"So what you are saying is that: when you wanted to tell Mimi you loved her, you bought her chocolates?" 

He failed to notice that Jyou's dark blue head was bent in concentration over his books. "Hello? Jyou?"

"Taichi, I don't know!" Jyou said exasperatedly, "I've got class now. Go write her a poem – that's what I would do."

"Write her a poem?" Taichi echoed incredulously, "What is this, the 1500's?"

- - -

So I'll say 'Why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever?'  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say "Why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven?'

Cause without you they're never going to let me in…  


- - -

"I can't believe this." Taichi said to himself, as he was about to knock on the apartment door, "Asking advice from your sister's boyfriend – isn't that just wrong?"

When he did knock, Takeru answered in less than thirty seconds. His eyes grew wide as he spotted Taichi. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I know that this is just twisted – but I need your advice on girls."

Takeru let him come in, and Taichi helped himself to a Coke before flopping down on Takeru's couch. 

"As you probably know already, because everyone I've talked to so far knew beforehand, I really like Sora, but I need your advice because I don't know what to do about it." Taichi said, sighing heavily. "I've already talked to Koushiro, he thinks I should write her an e-mail, Yamato thinks I should write her a song, and Jyou thinks I should write her some sort of poetry."

Takeru laughed, "Typical of those three, isn't it?"

"It is, and now I need your advice. What did you do when it came to hooking up with my sister?" Taichi asked seriously.

"Uh…am I allowed to tell you that without getting hurt?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know, I kind of asked her to dinner and a movie. I just came out and told her I liked her, but with a twist." Takeru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What kind of twist?" Taichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I gave her a card and a rose beforehand as an invite." 

"…"

"…"

"You got sappy on my sister!" Taichi finally exclaimed, laughing at his sister's boyfriend.

"I did NOT!" Takeru insisted his face definitely a bit redder than it was a minute ago.

"Yes you did!" Taichi said between laughs. 

"May I remind you that I have a girlfriend, and you do not?" Takeru smirked.

"Hmm, that's true." Taichi said gravely. "Well, thanks Takeru."

- - - 

  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end,  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh, here we go again'…

- - -

"So?" Daisuke asked, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee, "How are things going with Sora?"

"Not so good," Taichi replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I've gotten tons of suggestions, but nothing that really stood out, you know?"

Daisuke thought for a moment, "No, not really."

Taichi laughed, "So no luck with any girls for you either?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any suggestions anyway?" Taichi asked, smiling at his friend.

"I don't know – if I liked a girl, I'd probably just come out and tell her I liked her." Daisuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"…"

"What?" Dai asked, "A no go?"

"Are you kidding?" Taichi exclaimed, "That's brilliant! Sora definitely wouldn't want an e-mail, or a song, or poetry, although she might like some flowers…she likes that kind of thing…but I'll just go and TELL her that I like her!"

"Well, good luck, then Taichi." 

"Thanks dude, you're awesome!"

- - -

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around… and it's all right….  


- - -

Well, now that Taichi finally knew what he was going to do about liking Sora, he definitely felt better. Actually, he was on his way to get flowers for her, and then over to her apartment.

"Taichi!" He heard Hikari yell, and then, "Wait up!"

He turned around to find Hikari and Mimi waving at him. He stopped so they would catch up with him, and then said, "Hey guys."

"Hey! Where are you off to?" Hikari replied. 

"Oh, I was just off to get flowers for Sora, then go over to her place." He said, flushing a little bit.

"Flowers?" Mimi squeaked, "That's so cute!"

Choosing to ignore Mimi's …_squeak_… Taichi looked at Hikari and said, "Any suggestions? I really need for this to go well."

"Why?" Hikari asked, surprised, "I don't think you'll have any problems."

"No kidding!" Mimi said, and then accompanied by a wink, "She talks about you like you're the only one on the face of the planet."

Taichi cleared his throat, and said, "Well, thanks for your suggestions guys but I have to be going."

"Wait!" Hikari exclaimed, "You have to look nice, so I would switch that sweater for your dark green one, you know?"

"And don't talk too fast, when you're talking to her." Mimi added.

"Oh, and if you're considering flowers, I would suggest maybe carnations? Roses would come on too strong, I think." Hikari continued, looking quite thoughtful.

"Right, and other than that, it'll go great." Mimi said with finality.

"Thanks," Taichi called, before he walked away with a wave.

- - -

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,   
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down,  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied…  


- - -

Knocking on Sora's apartment door, Taichi was more than positive that he had never been more nervous in all of his life. He tugged on a couple chunks of hair, smoothed down his sweater, and made sure that the carnations he had brought her looked just right.

He could hear Sora come to the door, and a large lump formed in his throat.

The door opened, and she appeared looking surprised to see him. "Taichi? Hi!"

"Hey, Sora," He said easily, and found that the lump had dissolved somewhat, "I know that this is kind of unexpected…"

He uneasily held out the carnations to her, and she gasped, "These are for me?"

"Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked at her lifelong best friend. "I think you have some explaining to do, Taichi. What have you done that you need to apologize for?"

He laughed, "Nothing like that, this time."

"Then what? These flowers are so nice!" She ushered him inside, and quickly filled a vase with water. She turned to look at him while she arranged them. She had to admit he looked good. His brown hair stuck up everywhere, his chocolate eyes looking intently at her, and she loved the way he stood casually against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

She faltered under his intense gaze. 

"I need to discuss something with you." He said just as casually as he stood. He applauded himself on how well he was controlling himself. He was nervous as hell.

"Okay…" Sora replied, completely confused. "What's up?"

He almost laughed out loud, and explained, "Well, for the entire day, I've been seeking advice from friends. I've gone to Koushiro, Yamato, Jyou, Takeru and finally Daisuke, and shortly after had a run in with Mimi and Hikari."

"Do you need my advice on something?" She asked, pushing some of her copper hair out of her eyes. She widened her claret colored eyes, and continued. "I'll help you if you can – you know that Taichi. No need to bring flowers!"

Again he laughed. "No, no…the advice was about _you_." 

"What?" She said, cocking her head to the side a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Sora, I've liked you for a really long time – like more than just a best friend – like a girlfriend. I've been all over asking for suggestions on how to tell you. Koushiro advised me to write you an e-mail, Yamato said to write you a song, Jyou said to write poetry – can you believe that? _Poetry_ of all things! Takeru – well, he wasn't really too helpful except with the contribution of the flowers, and then I went to Daisuke, and he said to just tell you how I feel.

"I absolutely couldn't write you another e-mail – that kind of thing only works once, right? I didn't think the poetry would work well either because I didn't think you would like it. Finally, we both know I can't sing worth a damn, so I just decided to come out and tell you."

She was silent for a moment, and Taichi briefly thought to himself that maybe he had rushed his big speech. 

"Taichi!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck, "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

He wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "Thanks, I guess."

"Do you have any idea of how long I've waited for you to say that?" Sora asked, her eyes shining.

"Uh…too long?" Taichi guessed. "I'm quite a coward when it comes right down to it…I'm sorry."

In response, she hugged him again, this time around his middle. "Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too…"

- - -

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
Seems like everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right…

- - -

"So how did it go with Sora?" Koushiro asked the following day. 

"Really well – she said that she had been waiting for me to tell her for a long time, and I figure we're together now. It's great." Taichi said, grinning. 

Koushiro was also grinning like a maniac. 

Frankly, Taichi was a bit afraid, and so he asked, "What?"

"You owe it all to me, don't you?" His computer associated friend stated proudly.

"Uh…"

"Went with the e-mail approach, did you? Good choice. See, if you _did_ go with the online messaging, you wouldn't have even stood a chance. I could establish some sort of dating service for those in need of advice. You could be my living, breathing advertisement! Look how well it worked out for you!" Koushiro said excitedly. 

Taichi shook his head, a mocking smile on his face.

- - -

So I'll say 'Why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever?'  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again,  
So I say 'Why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven?'

Cause without you they're never going to let me in…

  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end,  
Right about the same you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh, here we go again'…

- - -

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The song is entitled "Why Don't You & I" by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger, who also wrote the song. Lyrics were found at www. wowlyrics .com.

****

Notes: Well, this was fun. Another Taiora songfic – it has been awhile, hasn't it? I hope you guys liked it, and if you read and review, then you will all make me very happy. Hahaha…thanks, guys. 

  



End file.
